real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
K.C
K.C was a contestant on Survivor: Australia, Survivor: Greece and Survivor: Revival. Coming from a rich family, K.C was very arrogant and mean to people during the early stage of the game, not doing anything with the attention of the females. K.C showed people that he gave everything to win the game, winning a few immunity challenges and knocking himself out during the Final Six challenge. He had to leave the game because of his health and left a huge shocker on the other players with his evacuation. During Greece, K.C continued to play a arrogant jock. He managed to bond with people but he was quickly seen as an outsider. During the swap, K.C was not included in the new majority alliance because of the way he went out last season, which made him getting the boot. In Revival, he stood out of other players because of being the first male three-time player and also being very strong in challenges. K.C was targeted very fast and clashed with Caleb a few times because of wanting to be the strongest of the tribe. During their battle, they won people on each sides. However, K.C got voted out during the swap because of this rivalry with only one vote difference. Survivor: Australia Name: K.C Tribe: Team A Personal Claim to Fame: Living in the most expensive house of the town. Inspiration in Life: Take it and leave it. Hobbies: I like to play golf. Pet Peeves: Hmm, beggars pretty much. 3 Words to Describe You: Confident, Handsome, Strong. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My private jet, money and people to give me a massage when I need it. Reason for Being on Survivor: It's on my checklist before I die. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because whatever it takes, when I start something I'm going to finish it. Voting History Survivor: Greece Name: K.C Tribe Designation: Vrïssi Player he respects the most: Hannah, since she has a golden heart. Player he respects the least: Joel, because he was just a jerk. Previous Finishes: 6th.. Favorite Past Moment: Winning individual immunity. Why Did You Come Back?: I got medevuaced last time, this time that won't happen. Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: K.C Tribe Designation: Randa Player he respects the most: Hannah, once again. She was already my favorite but after seeing her playing in All-Stars, she gotta be everyone's favorite. Damn what a queen!!! Player he respects the least: Toughhhh but probably Freddy from our season Greece. When I watched the season back it was a smart decision not to put me with him on a tribe because we would've clashed easily. Previous Finishes: 6th & 15th. Favorite Past Moment: Probably winning the immunity challenge in Australia, it gave me the feeling I was the strongest of 'em all. Why Did You Come Back?: To get redemption hopefully. Voting History Trivia * K.C is the first person who got evacued because of his injuries. * K.C won the most individual challenges in Australia together with Joel and Chloe with 2. * He's the first male three-time player. * Despite playing three times, K.C never made the jury. He couldn't have made the jury in Australia though since there was no jury.